A-Z of In the Heights
by Silvernight134
Summary: Or A-Z of Sonny De La Vega I don't own anything In the heights was a productions by the amazing Lin Manuel-Miranda.
1. A - Abuela

**A/N this is super short because this is my first fanfiction on here and i had a lot of problems uploading! Hope you enjoy. x**

When Abuela died Usnavi was the one people worried about, he was the one who was pampered and worried about but he was also the one who pushed it away. Everyone forgot about Sonny...well almost everyone.

It was a dark night, the night after Abuela was pronounced dead and Sonny De La Vege was wondering the streets, he didn't really like the dark, especially after the blackout. He didn't want to go home though because if he went home he would find Vanessa looking after Usnavi and barely even batting an eyelash towards Sonny. He knew how much loosing Abuela had hurt Usnavi, everyone did but it had hurt him so, she was his Abuela to! He knew people still loved him and everyone dealt with grief differently. Most had stayed quite and try to move on (to no avail to most though). For Sonny he just drifted away, no one seemed to care so he just sunk into the back ground.

"Hey Son-shine, you ok" a voice from behind Sonny disrupted him from his thoughts, it was Pete's. He slowly stopped and turned around as he saw Pete begin to run towards him.

"yeah, i'm OK" Pete frowned and put his arm around Sonny, not believing him for a second. "Abuela just died i highly doubt your OK". Sonny tried to keep his mask up but it didn't quite work so as the pair turned the corner, his emotions got the best of him and he collapsed in a heap of sobs. Pete wrapped his arms around Sonny and held him to his chest. He could feel the wetness of the tears as Sonny sobbed but he didn't care. Pete had noticed how everyone was pampering Usnavi and forgetting about Sonny.

"I'm sorry for being such a mess" Sonny sniffles pulling away from Pete,

"Hey, hey, hey its not your fault" Sonny just mumbled something completely illegible.

"Didn't quite catch you there mate"

"Thank you for being here for me" Pete smiled and hugged Sonny tightly.

"I'll always be here for you" Sonny smiled into Pete as he felt his eyes drift shot and sleep over come him.


	2. B - Blackout

Sonny's Point of view.

As the lights cut out i felt my eyes dart around the darkness and my heartbeat quicken. I could hear the shouts in the street and i realised that i was alone in the dark. I felt by heartbeat quicken but i ignored it knowing that i had to guard the store. Usnavi wasn't back and i didn't know what to do, i felt panic rise in my chest as Pete burst in. "They throwin' bottles in the street! People lootin' and shootin' " i looked at him "whats happening?" i asked running over to him "its a black out sonny, they wanna see a robbery. we gotta keep moving" as the words left him mouth a shook my head, i wouldn't leave the bodega alone. Wheres Usnavi?

"Naw ,man, i cant leave, we gotta guard the store" I continued to ignore the panic in my chest as Pete motioned for us to leave "They gonna bombard the store, until you ain't got a store" i looked Pete in the eyes "I got a baseball bat on a rack in the back", he sighed but got the message as he continued with "I got a couple of roman candles , we can distract the vandals!" i ran into the back to get the baseball bat and i came back i heard thugs,

"Hey yo I see some thugs comin', man, we gonna get jacked up!"

"Gimme a light, I'll be right back. Back up—" he ran out and as i was about to say something my speech was cut off by the sounds of fireworks being set off. They were supposedly meant to be a comfort but they just made me flinch and panic more. Where was Usnavi, why wasn't he here, did he not care? i tried to shake that thought from my mind get it still lingered, did Usnavi not care about me?

Pete ran back in and i heard shouts and smashes from down the street, i went out to the grate and tried to pull it down. The rust rubbed against my hands and i could feel blood being drawn but i still pulled. I felt tears well up in my eyes as i finally couldn't ignore the panic in my chest. Blood ran down my arm as i felt Pete tug on my clothing trying to get me to stop. "Its late and this grate won't come down!" i repeated it again and again but as the skin on my hands continued to tear, i felt a sob rise up in my throat. Wheres Usnavi, the thought echoed in my head and i felt my hands slip away from the grate and Pete take them in him, wincing at the touch i fell forward into his chest, sobbing violently.

I heard a smash from the building next to us as Pete managed to pull the grate halfway down he pulled me out of the shop and we ran down the street looking around. I could see the thugs but in the distance i could also see Benny and Nina together. We ran down the street but due to darkness we could see anything so we ran back in the direction that we came from. We had been gone less than 10 minutes yet the windows in the Bodega had been smashed. I hung my head down and frowned, it was my fault that i failed to protect the Bodega. We walked back inside only to see is completely raided. My head fell down and i felt Pete wrap is arms around me and pull me close.

We trudged into the back and sat down, surrounded by boxes that had been raided. My head fell onto Pete's shoulder, i would have moved but i was to tired. I could my hands stinging from trying to pull down the grate, dried blood coating them. I knew i had other injuries from earlier but i didn't really care.

The next morning

"Sonny" a voice echoed through the bodega to the back where i sat with Pete, i hadn't got much sleep so as the voice repeated itself "Sonny!" i could hear it clearer, it was Usnavi. I felt Pete shift and wake up to the sound of the voice, he realised it was Usnavi and silently got up and helped me up. We walked into the front of the store to see Usvnavi looking around with his back facing us though presumably he heard our foot steps and turned around, he took one look at me gasped and gave me hug. I flinched at his touch because my body was still sore and then stiffened as i remembered that he had left me alone yesterday. As he pulled away i stayed quite and moved away, walking round the store i started to tidy and pick up whatever was left, scattered on the floor. Usnavi looked at Sonny and although i was picking things up i could still hear everything they said.

"What happened?" Usnavi asked, sorrow filling his voice.

"Where where you?" Pete's voice was rough and angry, he may have asked a question but it sounded more like a demand.

"I was out.." His voice quieter now.

"OUT!" Pete raised his voice and i glanced over only for him to look away and continue once i had looked away.

"you where out, leaving Sonny, your 16 year old cousin, alone to defend himself?" Usnavi looked down,

"I thought he would just return to the apartment" shame vivid in his voice, Pete tried not to raise his voice but to no avail as anger once again filled is voice and this time less timid and tamed.

"Well guess what, he didn't go home, he stayed and tried to protect YOUR store" he sucked in a breath and glared at Usnavi before continuing.

"You know how i found him" Usnavi shook his head and lowered his head even further,

"having a panic attack and even after telling him to go home and leave the store he was sure that YOU would come. He didn't think that you'd leave him alone. His where bleeding and covered in rust after trying to pull down that bloody grate. Did he even cross your mind once last night"

I quickly moved outside the Bodega with armfuls of trash to throw away, i didn't really want to listen to the rest of the conversation because i knew that i hadn't crossed Usnavis mind, i mean why would i?


	3. C - Cats

Sonny De La Vega much to his disappointment it allergic to cats, growing up in the Bario he always wanted a cat, no one really knew why but Sonny always dreamed of having a pet cat. He would read about them in school and a boy in his class had one. The problem was that he'd never actually been near one in real life, when he was about 9 the teacher had allowed the boy to bring in his cat for show and tell, his mother had come with him to take the cat back home afterwards. Sonny had been very excited to see the cat as had the rest of the children but when it was time for Sonny to meet the boys cat he was hit with a rush of coughs. He moved back from the cat and was still coughing violently when the teacher came over to see what was wrong, where he had pet the cat he was coming out in a rash. The teacher could tell that it was something to do with the cat and pulled Sonny out of the class and calling Usnavi to come pick him up. This was the day that Sonny realised that he was allergic to his favourite animal.

It was when sonny was 16 when he next came into direct contact with a cat again, he had always actively avoided them but it had to catch up on him eventually. He had been round the back allies with Pete when the cat and come up to sonny, he hadn't noticed until he felt the brash of fur against his leg. He jumped back in surprise and felt the itchiness of the rash starting to appear of his leg. Pete who had only just seen the commotion came over and upon seeing the cat immediately picked it up and moved it down the other side of the ally, Pete knew of Sonny's allergy, in fact Sonny doubted there was anything about each other that they didn't know. By the time, Pete had come back over Sonny had sat down and was now coughing harshly, Pete grabbed Sonny to his feet only for Sonny to lose his balance and fall right back down but before he could hit the ground to was grabbed by Pete consequently causing him to lean onto Pete. They walked back to the small apartment which Sonny and Usnavi lived in, even though Sonny avoided cats like the plague, which in his case where an easy comparison, he still kept medicine because when he was 14 there was a large number of cats which decided the back of the bodega was the best place to live and despite Sonny's effort to avoid them it was inevitable.

Pete grabbed Sonny's medicine and giving it to him Sonny's coughing began to clear up although he still had an occasional cough. They both ended up on the floor and neither of them could be bothered to move so that's where they were found 3 hours later by Usnavi, asleep on the floor in each other's arms.


End file.
